Je te déteste
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Putain que je te déteste, et putain que je t'adore quand même. Langage vulgaire, deathfic, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Je te déteste  
><em>**Genre: **_Deathfic, drama, angst, romance. Plein de joie dans l'air.  
><em>**Rating: **_T pour langage vulgaire et thème dépressif  
><em>**Personnages: **_Axel et Roxas._

**Note:**_ Donc, mon premier, et surement mon dernier (ou peut-être pas, on verra bien), AkuRoku. Il s'agit d'un amour à sens unique parce que je suis sadique et que j'ai envie de faire souffrir Axel. Et voilà! Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si vous trouvez qu'Axel est trop OOC ou complètement IC..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Cher Roxas,<p>

Je t'écris cette lettre parce que... nan, laissons les banalités de côté. Tu sais ce que je ressens, de toute façon. Je viens tout juste de te le dire. Et tu m'as rejeté. Mais bon, ça aussi tu le sais.

En fait, j'ai rien à te dire. Sincèrement. Je t'ai déjà tout dit. Enfin, l'essentiel. T'es ma vie, je pourrais dire ça, mais c'est trop cliché. C'est moche, en plus. Ça te va pas bien. T'es tellement plus que ma vie. Ma vie elle est complètement merdique, alors que toi...

Je veux pas tomber dans le mélo, mais c'est un peu impossible, tu crois pas? Après tout, je me suicide parce que tu m'as jeté. C'est pas cool, je sais, c'est même plutôt stupide. Je sais. Je suis stupidement amoureux de toi.

J'ai la vie devant moi, c'est ce que tu me dirais. Je gaspille ma vie. Je trouverais quelqu'un de mieux que toi. Bla bla bla. Je sais que c'est impossible. T'es ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde. Je trouverai pas autre chose. Personne d'autre. Tu comprends pas, je sais, personne peut comprendre. Je suis tout seul dans cette merde, et y a que toi qui aurait pu m'en sortir, mais tu m'as plongé la tête dedans.

Putain que je te déteste, et putain que je t'adore quand même. Tu peux pas comprendre. Tu comprends pas. J'ai besoin de toi, merde, sans toi je suis quoi? Qu'un pauvre imbécile qui tient une lame à la main. Et qui va s'en servir.

Putain que je te déteste, tu peux pas savoir. Je rêve de t'étrangler, pour pouvoir te toucher. Poser mes mains sur ton cou délicat, sentir ton odeur de plus près, voir tes yeux bleus inondés par la peur... putain que ça me fait frissonner de plaisir juste d'y penser.

Tu dois me prendre pour un détraqué fini... t'as pas tort. Je suis détraqué de toi. Fou de toi c'est trop cliché, nan, je suis détraqué de toi. Tu m'as complètement détraqué. T'es un détraqueur, qu'est-ce que t'avais aussi à sourire seulement devant moi, à entrer dans mon jeu, à être aussi mignon? Qu'est-ce que t'avais à faire tout ça sans même m'aimer?

Je te déteste, et c'est vrai merde, je te déteste parce que je pensais que tu m'aimais. Je te déteste parce que t'aimes quelqu'un d'autre, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Je te déteste parce que tu m'appartiens plus. Parce que tu m'as jamais appartenu.

C'est quoi cette lettre à la con? C'est ça le dernier truc que tu vas lire de moi? Que je suis un détraqué fini qui rêve de te tuer?

Putain, je sais pas quoi te dire. J'aimerais être cool pour une fois, mais je réussis juste à être ringard là. J'ai jamais su comment bien parler. Toi tu dis tout avec tellement de grâce, tu parles pas beaucoup mais quand tu le fais c'est toujours beau, alors que moi je parle toujours pour rien.

Ah, je me perds complètement... J'arrive plus à réfléchir. T'es plus là pour me montrer comment faire. T'es plus là, et j'ai mal. Au fond c'est juste ça que j'ai à te dire. Tu me fais mal. Plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer.

Y a juste une chose que j'aurais aimé savoir : c'est qui le salaud qui t'a ravi ton cœur? Je rêve juste de le tuer, de l'étriper, de l'étrangler, de le torturer! Il avait pas le droit d'exister! Il aurait jamais dû exister, c'est certain, il aurait jamais dû faire briller tes yeux comme ça, ni te faire rougir comme tu l'as fait. C'est moi qui aurais dû être à cette place-là! C'est moi qui aurais dû...

Merde! Roxas, je te jure que je vais vous maudire, dans l'aprèsvie je vais devenir un fantôme et je vais t'empêcher de l'aimer! Je vous déteste, tous les deux!

Non, Roxas, attends, c'est pas vrai, je te jure, je t'aime encore, c'est vrai! Je te déteste pas, c'est juste que... que... je sais pas, je sais plus, mais je t'aime, ça c'est certain, et peut-être que je te déteste, au fond je sais plus.

J'aurais pas dû écrire cette lettre-là. J'ai jamais été doué pour ça. Je suis vraiment pas cool. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux pas de moi. J'aurais pas dû l'écrire, mais maintenant que c'est fait... peut-être que ça vaut la peine que tu le lises. Ou pas.

Bon de toute façon je m'en fous. Je vais crever. À quoi bon m'en soucier? Fais ce que tu veux, Roxas, pas que je puisse t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime. Et je te déteste. Mais toi tu fais ce que tu veux. Aime-le comme tu veux, lui. Moi je peux rien y faire.

Pathétique, je sais. Je fuis, je sais. Mais Roxas, tout ça, c'est de ta putain de faute. T'es trop gentil. Si au moins t'étais salaud, je crèverais peut-être pas, mais je l'ai vu, t'étais triste et c'est pour ça que je crève, je peux pas voir ça dans tes yeux, pas quand t'aimes quelqu'un d'autre, c'est juste trop cruel, beaucoup trop cruel.

Merde, j'ai envie de gueuler, je sais pas quoi. Tout ça parce que tu m'aimes pas. Tout ça parce que je t'aime. Je sais plus à qui est la faute. À personne, tu dirais. Moi je dis que c'est de sa faute à lui, celui que t'aimes. Même s'il sait rien de tout ça.

Je vais arrêter là. Je sais plus quoi dire. J'en ai trop à dire, mais rien d'intelligent ou de beau. Au final je t'aime à en crever. Et je crève parce que je t'aime. C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire.


End file.
